


Practice

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Peridot practices flying, among other things.
Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'ocean'.
> 
> Sequel to [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875628) from last year's Femslash February.

In between helping Bismuth repair the arm ships, Peridot practiced flying. It wasn't _quite_ the same as flying with her limb enhancers, but it was close enough. She could zoom through the air once again. She could skim out across the ocean, far enough that all she saw around her was water. Then she'd sit on her flight disc and just enjoy. The constant ebb and flow of water, the cries of birds, it all sank into her mind, dampening the constant flow of data through her mind. Allowing her to just _be_ without any pressure on her at all.

Eventually, Lapis would fly out to remind her that they still had work to do. Peridot asked her once if it bothered Lapis to fly across the ocean to speak with Peridot. "No, because I know you're nothing like Jasper. You won't force or coerce me into anything. Thank you, Peri."

"No prob, Bob," Peridot told her with a grin.

"You're learning." Lapis grinned back. "Race you?"

Still grinning, Peridot sent her disc zipping back towards the beach. Lapis caught up soon enough and the bright, happy smile on her face made Peridot lose her concentration and fall into the ocean. The next moment, a giant watery hand lifted her up out of the water so she was eye-level with Lapis. "I still need to work on that."

"Are you all right?" Lapis swooped closer, concerned.

Peridot nodded, suddenly unable to look at Lapis. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here's your disc." It floated up on a column of water and Peridot grabbed it.

A moment of concentration and they headed back to the beach once more, flying side-by-side.


End file.
